Is Heero Yuy Human? Well, We're Going To Find Out
by Goyan
Summary: Well, he can fight, he can kill, he has no regard for others and he can't die! Is Heero Yuy even human? We here at the Yuy testing facility are here to find out! Well, actually I just wrote this up for the hell of it. I started @ 2 and ended @ 6ish. R&R p
1. Default Chapter

Is Heero Yuy Human? Well We'll Find Out:  
  
By: Goyan  
  
Disclaimers: I think everyone has seen these already but just in case, I dont own anything! Zip, nada, zero so all I think you will get if you do decide to sue me is a 6 month old sandwich...  
  
A.N. Well, I wrote this in my biology notebook *shudders* I was rummaging through the hell known as my room. Anywho, this is the first chapter and I may write more depending on what happens. Enjoy! =^) ™ (my face)  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Are we doomed to fail? Do we ever succeed in accomplishing what we actually want? Every damned mission we go on costs lives and perhaps even ours someday"  
Everone was completely taken off guard when Heero finished his monologue.  
"I think we do."   
Everone turned around to see Trowa for the first time talking against (but not even with most of the time) Heero.  
"Think whatever you want.", was Heero's normal monotoneous reply to everything.  
"What I think..." Trowa said calmly, "Is that damned attitude of yours is going to get us killed one day. Furthermore..." Trowa wasn't able to finish his remark since Heero's fist dislocated his jaw.  
Quatre went over to help his friend up when Duo went ballistic at Heero. "What in God's name is wrong with you?", the long haired pilot asked his suicidal comrad in arms.  
"Duo...", Heero replied threatenly as his Prussian Blue eyes locked onto Duo's Violet eyes. "I could kill you right where you stand. The only reason I don't is because we're a team. You, Me and the rest of us."  
"Team my ass!", Duo yelled. "You almost decapitated Trowa!!" While they were arguing, there was a loud 'pop' noise from the injured Heavyarms pilot's jaw.  
"Much better", Trowa muttered as he was testing his jaw. Yelling could be heard throughout the safehouse. When the group looked outside, one could see that Heero and Duo had moved their 'conversation' outside.  
"Itai!!", Duo yelled when Heero clipped Duo's chin with a right hook. (He loves punching people today =P) Duo, who looked pretty beaten up, stumbled backwards a bit and the regained his posture. Heero on the other hand stood there perfectly still and glanced at the other with a cold stare before returning to the braided baka.  
"Ow, and I thought I was hit hard...", Trowa commented to Quatre.  
"I am seriously debating if Heero is even human. He has methotically kicked the stuffing out of Duo and he doesn't even have a scratch on him. Hell, he doesn't even look winded!", Quatre replied.  
Finally after a minute of trying to remember where he was, Duo gave up, walked over to a tree and passed out.  
"Hn, ninmu ryouki", Heero thought as he walked away from the scene.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
"I think your right...", Duo said while he held a ice pack to his face."Ever move I tried to land was blocked and countered effectivly."  
"Where did he learn to fight like that?", everyone said in unison, then sweatdropped.  
"Well... hey, I got it. Im gonna get in touch with Instructor H and maybe he can help us get in touch with Doctor J.", Quater said.  
"Good idea", Duo replied.  
  
~About an hour later~  
  
"Honestly I'm not quite sure", Doctor J. replied to Duo's badgering slash whining.  
"C'mon ya don't mean you don't know?? You trained him!", Duo continued.  
"Look Duo," Doctor J. said tiredly, "I picked Heero up from where he was a little boy. However....," he was cut off by Duo.  
"However?! Why did you say that before?"  
"Heh, I just remembered. I'm getting forgetful in my old age, you know. Anyway, it was appearant that he had some training early on. He possessed many of his fighting skills before he came to us."  
"How are you so sure?" Quatre asked.  
"That hellion took out several of our men before we were able to sedate him."  
"At such a young age?" Wufei said bewildered.  
"Hai, Heero's a true soldier. He has always been successful on any mission."  
"Arigato, Doctor," Quatre said humbly.  
"My pleasure," Doctor J replied as the screen went blank.  
"Still crazy, after all these years...," Quatre sang to himselm in a Paul Simon rift.  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were all staring through the window once again looking at Heero to see what he was up to. He was in the club house tapping the old keys of his faithful laptop, drinking a Mountain Dew from a can. It was around midnight when Heero discovered their stares. He got up and hit a button on the side of the wall. The intercom to the house was beeping.  
"I'll get it!" Duo yelled when he jumped over the couch and hit the 'open channel' button.  
"What are you bakas staring at? Go away." was Heero's demand. Then Heero hit the 'end channel' button.  
"Thats it, I'm going out there." Duo declared as he left the safehouse. About halfway to the club house, Heero walked out. "Hey you...," Duo started but then he saw something in the trees.  
"Heero! Watch out!" Duo yelled as he reached for his gun but remembered it was in the safehouse. Heero, (being the perfect soldier that he is =^P) darted his hand to get his gun, (just where does he keep that thing?) aimed at the mass at the trees and emptied the cartrage into the unfortunate entity. The gun's barrel smoked after fireing 15 consecutive shots under several seconds. The mass then plummeted to the ground. Both Heero and Duo causiously got up and inspected the target.  
"It was only a coat baka," Heero said codly as his fist clenched at the same time where he turned towards Duo.  
"Hey, c'mon," Duo said unsure of himself. "I really thought it was a attacker." A couple of minutes later, Heero and Duo were both back in the safehouse.  
  
~Two minutes later, after another one of Duo's smartass remarks...  
  
"That's it, omae o korosu..." Heero said while he walked towards Duo. Just as he was in striking range, Trowa stepped in front of the hunter and the prey.  
"Get out of my way, Trowa. Now," Heero growled.  
"Look, we're sick of your mood swings and your constant harassment of Duo here." Trowa said.  
"Uh... yah!! What he said," Duo added in.  
"If you don't like it, try to get in my way and see what happens," Heero hissed. When Trowa got in a fighting stance, Quatre came in and broke it up.  
"That's enough you two. It's three in the morning. We can continue this in the morning."  
  
~Early the next morning...  
  
Everyone gathered in a training room that was in the back of the safehouse. This room was vacant, except for the Gundam Pilots and a few medical kits.  
"Well, who goes first?" Duo asked impatiently. Everone hesitated to say anything in case of accidental volunteering.  
"Well its about time to see how my training has payed off!" Wufei declared as he got in a Dragon wushu stance.  
"Hn," was Heero's only reply as he got into a Crane stance.  
  
  
Well, thats the end of Chapter Uno! I'll continue if I get enough reviews since I don' think that this is all that great. Well, Ja folks! =^)  



	2. Wufei no baka

Chapter 2  
  
A. N. Well thanks for the great reviews!! Oh and for Rae-san, here are the translations for some of the words I use:  
  
Ninmu Ryouki- Heero's famous words of acknowledgement: Mission Accepted (Mwhahaha!!)  
  
Arigato- Thank you or Thanks! =^) ™  
  
Itai- Basically 'ouch!' or 'owwwyyy...'  
  
Omae o korosu- Another nice sentance yet made famous by our favorite suicidal pilot: I'm going to kill you. (Nice, ain't it?)  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Baka- hehe, Heero has a way with words. It means 'fool' or 'idiot'  
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yes....  
  
~Opening Scene~  
  
"DUCK!" Duo yelled at Wufei when he saw Heero's leg twisting for a roundhouse kick. Wufei complied with the warning but when he ducked, Heero switched mid movement and tripped Wufei with the opposite leg.  
"Damnit...," Wufei muttered as he sprinted back from Heero's follow up attack. (Go Heero!! Um... *cough cough*) Wufei darted up and he saw Heero's fist flying towards his already hurting face. Wufei slipped to the side and delivered a sidekick. From the angle Wufei was at, the sidekick didn't hit Heero's stomach but his groin.  
"Hn…," Heero grunted as he stumbled back. He regained his footing then dashed quickly behind Wufei.   
In Wufei's mind, the last communication from the brain to the rest of the body was *Oh shit, please don't let this hurt too much…* From a bad angle, the spinning hook kick to Wufei's head wouldn't look that bad. From a much better angle though, one could hear the cracking sound emminating from Wufei's neck. (Don't worry. Its not broken, just very, very injured =^P). Wufei colapsed in front of Heero after the bone crushing hit.  
"Hn. Who's next?" Heero asked. Everyone went from this o_o (from watching the fight before the kick to the neck) to this O_O.   
"Yep, very bad idea…" Quatre reminded everyone.  
"…" was Trowa's reply.  
"For the next fight, I nominate Quatre!" Duo exclaimed.  
"DUO!!" Quatre yelled at him. "Wait a sec, shouldn't someone check on Wufei?"  
"Do I have to do everything?" Duo sighed.  
"Do everything? All you've done for the past two days is get your ass kicked and managed to drink all of the mountain dew." Trowa pointed out. Duo pouted slightly then went over to Wufei and picked him up.  
"I'm going to take him back inside to see how he's holding up" Duo said.  
"Fine, go get the medical kit while your at it" (=^P I'm sooo mean to Duo)  
"Ok, whatever" was Duo's normal reply.  
"Well, who's next?" Heero asked.  
"Quiet fly boy" Trowa said. One could tell that Uni-bang was getting quite peeved.  
"It sounds like you want to put an end to this." Heero said with the oh-so-famous monotone of his.   
"Fine, lets go"  
"Ninmu Ryouki" was Heero's only confirmation of the fight that was ahead.  
  
~Closing Scene~  
  
Well, there ya guys go. Sorry for the shortness but enjoy =) People wanted the next chapter quickly so here it is! I'll try to get the next one longer. Ja!  



End file.
